gleefanfictionsomethingnewfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Swift Tribute
Episode 4: Taylor Swift Tribute Taylor Swift' ''was written on the board when the Glee clubbers entered the room. "Yes!" Jade said. "We's be doin' T Swizzle." One of the girls said. Most of the boys groaned. "Hey! Don't hate the Swift." Emily spoke up in a counter-argument to the boys. Mr. Schuester walking into the room. "This week, we're going full out Taylor Swift." He announced. * * * "I-I don't get what you're trying to say..." Audrey replied, flustered. "I said, I'm breaking up with you." Caylex replied. "Why? I thought you loved me that way I do. Don't do this, Caylex." Audrey cried. "I thought I loved you, but then I realized that you love being popular." Caylex retorted. They were sitting in Caylex's rusty, red pickup truck. Audrey's golden hair looked darker and her light brown eyes were full of tears. "What does popularity have to with this?" Audrey asked, sniffling. "You just wanted to be with me to make you more popular." Caylex explained. "Th-that's not-" Audrey started but Caylex stopped her. "Please, go. It's harder for me to break your heart, then for your heart to break listening to me. I need to clear my head. Please, go." Caylex told Audrey. "You'll regret this, Caylex Grace! Just you wait." Audrey got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Caylex could feel tears stream down his face. Audrey was his first love. His first girlfriend, for five months now. The famous name, '''Audex' ''name that they earned (Audrey + Caylex = Audex) was smashed and trampled all over. Jade saw Audrey storm out of Caylex's car (can you storm out of a car?) and decided to see what was happening. Caylex looked up and saw Jade. She was beautiful. Her wavy brown hair was shiny from the fall sun. Her outfits, skinny jeans, blue, whites, faded tops fit perfectly with the autumn colored leaves. Today she was wearing light brown skinny jeans, a plain blue top, a white-and-gray boyfriend sweater, a white scarf and her books were clutched in her arm. Jade knocked on the passenger seat window. Caylex motioned for Jade to come in. She crawled in. "Hey, are you and Audrey okay?" Jade asked. Caylex hesitated before answering. "We just broke up..." Caylex replied wiping the tears from his face. Jade patted his shoulder and ran her fingers through his light brown hair. "Why?" Jade questioned. "Um, can we talk about something else?" Caylex asked Jade. "Oh, ah, sure. Tell me how you got your name. I've heard of the name Caylex, but it's pronounced differently." Jade replied. Man was she good at making someone feel better. "My mother's name is Catlin, my father's name is Alex. When they got married, their couple name was Caylex. They liked it so much, they named me Caylex." Caylex replied. "Interesting." Jade replied, smiling. "You're so good at that." Caylex replied, smiling back. "At what?" Jade asked, shifting her books as she saw Audrey watch her and Caylex in the car. "Cheering people up." Caylex told her. Jade smiled. Instincts took over and Caylex leaned in and kissed Jade. Kenny told Jonas, scene-by-scene what happened. * * * Jade and Caylex walking into the choir room holding hands. "When did that happen?" Carter asked Jasmine, who was sitting next to him. Mr. Schuester walked into the room. Jasmine shook her head. "Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing by Taylor Swift. It shows exactly how I feel." Audrey asked, eyeing Jade and Caylex. Mr. Schue looked at the new couple and seemed puzzled, but let Audrey sing. ''Audrey: Now go stand in the corner' And think about what you did Ha, time for a little revenge The story starts when it was hot and it was summer And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever present frown is a little troubling She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him, but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey You might have him, but I always get the last word She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha And do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do, oh Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do, I don't think you do'' Let's hear the applause C'mon show me how much better you are See you deserve some applause 'Cause you're so much better She took him faster than you can say sabotage'' Jade narrowed her eyes at Audrey, knowing the song was for her to watch out. "Good...vocals." Mr. Schue clapped, not knowing what else to say. * * * I've got it! Jonas likes Jade who's with Caylex who I know still loves me...''Audrey thought during math class. To her fortune, Jonas Hart was in her class and the bell rang. Audrey strutted over to the blind boy and realized how cute he looked...for being in the AV club. Jonas had "side-swept-ish" brown hair. He had blue-gray eyes and was tall-ish... Anyways, Audrey walked up to Audrey. "Hi." Audrey said in a very seductive tone. "Audrey?" Jonas asked picking up the rest of his books. The rest of the class had gone. "H-Hantz?" He asked. "Yep." Audrey replied. "So...I was thinking," Audrey started flirting, tracing Jonas's hand on the desk, "If you'd like to go to BreadstiX with me..." Audrey asked. "Um...sorry. No thanks." Jonas replied, pulling his messenger bag from the floor up to his shoulder and stuffing his math book and notebooks in it. "Why?" Audrey asked, startled, and taken back. * * * 'Audrey: '''I still remember the look on your face'' Lit through the darkness at 1:58 The words that you whispered For just us to know You told me you loved me So why did you go away? Away I do recall now the smell of the rain Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane That July 9th The beat of your heart It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms But now I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss I never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips I do remember the swing of your step The life of the party, you're showing off again And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in I'm not much for dancing But for you I did Because I love your handshake, meeting my father I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions And I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are Hope it's nice where you are And I hope the sun shines And it's a beautiful day And something reminds you You wish you had stayed You can plan for a change in weather and time But I never planned on you changing your mind So I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips Just like our last kiss Forever the name on my lips Forever the name on my lips Just like our last...'' Audrey glanced at Caylex on the last verse. * * * "I have a perfect counter-argument for Audrey's songs." Jade walked up to Caylex's locker. "Which song?" Caylex asked, not really knowing any songs and happy that he could sing a duet for his homework assignment. "Ours. It's perfect." Jade told Caylex. "Like you." She finished. Caylex smiled and kissed Jade. * * * ''Jade: '''Elevator buttons and morning air' Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs'' If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs '''Caylex: '''Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours '''Jade: '''You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours '''Both: '''And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and'' ''Jade: '''Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and' Caylex: '''I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you '''Jade: ''Cause I love the gap between your teeth '''Caylex: '''And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours So don't you worry your pretty little mind '''Both: '''People throw rocks at things that shine '''Jade: '''And life makes love look hard '''Both: '''Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours '' ''Jade: The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours' "I've got my rocks. Does anyone know where the Cullens are?" Griffin asked. The kids giggled. Will, ignoring the hilarious comment, applauded the duet. * * * "Hey." Caylex said walking up to the Glee table. "Hey." Jade drew up the chair she reserved for Caylex, next to her. "Please, don't flirt today." Robin said. "At least not at the table." "I'm with Weilder, please." Carter spoke up from the other side of the table. "I told you. Robin. Not Weilder, Wal-Mart." Robin replied in a friendly matter. "What's with the Wal-Mart? It's creative..." Carter asked. "Cater to Case, Case to Cart. Cart = Shopping cart. Worst store: Wal-Mart." Robin replied, sticking out her tongue. "So...anyways, I think I'm going to sing a song to you." Jade told Caylex. He took a sip of milk from the milk carton on his tray. "Oh, really?" Caylex asked smiling. Jade giggled. "What?" Caylex asked. "I can't take you serious when you drink out of the milk cartons here." Jade replied. "And why is that so?" Caylex asked. "You're built like a football player, tall, buff, and your drinking out of small, small milk carton. I picture you drinking a gallon of...Red Bull or something." Jade told him. Caylex smiled. * * * ''Jade: '''There I was again tonight' Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you Your eyes whispered "Have we met? " Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you" This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you'' Will clapped like he always did when someone finished a song. Jade went back to her seat. "So, what song are you gonna sing to me?" Jade asked Caylex. (OMJ, It's a mini Rachel Berry moment!) * * * Jonas was in his bedroom, trying to figure out what to sing for the Taylor Swift Tribute homework assignment and it came to him... ''Jonas: '''Cory's eyes are like a jungle He smiles, it's like the radio He whispers songs into my window In words nobody knows There's pretty girls on every corner That watch him as he's walking home Saying, does he know Will you ever know You're beautiful Every little piece love, don't you know You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone When you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads you back to my door Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful Cory finds another way to be The highlight of my day I'm taking pictures in my mind So I can save them for a rainy day It's hard to make conversation When he's taking my breath away I should say, hey by the way If you and I are a story That never gets told If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know You're beautiful every little piece love, and don't you know you’re really gonna be someone ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my front door. Oh but if it don't will you stay beautiful, beautiful, beautiful beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Oh but if it don't, Stay beautiful Stay beautiful' * * * "The kids are doing so well with the Taylor Swift Tribute this week." Will told Emma. "There's so much emotion going on between them." Will said. "That's good." Emma said. * * * ''Caylex: '''You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like She'll never know your story like I do But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see you belong with me, You belong with me Walking the streets With you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile That could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while Since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey, what you doing With a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see you belong with me? Standing by you Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know, baby You belong with me, You belong with me? Oh, I remember you were driving to my house In the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along So why can't you see You belong with me? Standing by you Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know, baby, You belong with me, You belong with me? You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me' "Just replace all the 'he's' with she's and the girlfriends with boyfriends." Caylex replied out of breath. Jade smiled. "Well, let's go to the auditorium to sing the final song!" Will said. Everyone jumped up and ran into the auditorium. ''Jade: '''I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind' The time we stood with our shaking hands'' The crowds in the stands went wild '' ''Caylex: '''We were the Kings and the Queens And they read off our names The night you danced like you knew our lives Would never be the same '''Jasmine: '''You held your head like a hero On a history book page It was the end of a decade But the start of an age '''All: '''Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered '''Carter: '''I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around Of all the years that we stood there On the side-lines wishing for right now '''Audrey: '''We are the Kings and the Queens You traded your baseball cap for a crown When they gave us our trophies And we held them up for our town '''Griffin: '''And the cynics were outraged Screaming "this is absurd" Cause for a moment a band of thieves In ripped up jeans got to rule the world '''All: '''Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders '''Jasmine: '''I'm not afraid '''All: '''Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you I was screaming long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered '''Kaylie: '''Hold on to spinning around '''Jonas: '''Confetti falls to the ground '''Kaylie and Jonas: '''May these memories break our fall '''Emily: '''Will you take a moment, promise me this That you'll stand by me forever '''Dustin: '''But if God forbid fate should step in And force us into a goodbye '''Kenny: '''If you have children someday When they point to the pictures '''Robin: '''Please tell them my name '''Robin and Luke: '''Tell them how the crowds went wild '''Luke: '''Tell them how I hope they shine '''All: '''Long live the walls we crashed through I had the time of my life, with you Long, long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders '''Jasmine: '''I'm not afraid '''All: '''Singing, long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you And long, long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered'